<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling to the Rain by Gem_Alawas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254559">Falling to the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas'>Gem_Alawas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Short Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Gen, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waves are like life. They rise and fall, sometimes intense, pushing you against the rocks and making you gasp and struggle. Other times gentle, buoying you up to bob on the surface and enjoy the sun. Yet other times still like glass, beautiful expanses of silence for a moment brief yet eternal. All of this depends on the winds of change and how they frisk over the rippling waters."<br/>- Random Me Quote<br/>This story discusses what would happen if Archie was never actually stopped in first RSE, then ORAS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Short Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling to the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Sapphire</h3><p>It's been a long time since the sun's been out. The rain, falling always...it never changes. One begins to forget what it felt like to see that natural light, whether it be sun or stars, to be able to tell whether it's night or day by one's own eyes. One grows bored of the same old home, being unable to set foot outside the door. One wonders...what was it like to be able to whisper and be heard without the rushing wind? Such a simple thing, but whose loss reflects on the daily life so much more than one would think. What was life like when one didn't have that fear in the back of one's mind, that fear that the water would rise upon one's home and all they loved and all they knew would just be...gone? One grows so used to loneliness, and that melancholy brought by pouring rain and gray skies. Is this all there is anymore? There was once something else...or was it a dream? A dream that will never be real again? What is this light that lies in the few images of the past...this strange yellow-gold? How can people stand outdoors without being blown away? What was this life, was it ever real? Or was it all an invention of minds desperate to escape these storms? Flight haunts the dreams of the storm-bound...was it really once possible to soar above the clouds? The sun...what an abstract concept that has become. What did it look like? The sun...now just a word, so forgettable, yet once so pervasive in the collective thought...or was it all just my imagination?</p>
<h3>Alpha Sapphire</h3><p>Archie had succeeded, but he never could have foreseen the true power of Kyogre. A child, young but strong, raced to stop it. During the battle, Archie and all above heard Kyogre's cry, a thundering crash and a scream suddenly cut off. Seconds later, Primal Kyogre emerged from the collapsed cave alone and enraged. Other trainers rose to fight it, but all lost, some meeting the same early fate as the child who had so bravely charged in. Floods rose and storms grew, obliterating all in their path.</p><p>The Fire types were the first to perish, their flames dying under the painful rain. Wildfires died down, but their Pokémon did as well. Even those who remained safe indoors slowly suffocated under the constant dampness.<br/>
Then went the Rock and Ground types, unable to stand the relentless rain. They held on grittily for a time, but their bulk could not withstand the rain and wind.<br/>
After that went many of the wild Pokémon, all those who remained outdoors and above grounds or water fell to the elements one after another.<br/>
After they fell, so did those who took shelter below ground, the flooding ending them or driving them from their makeshift homes to be consumed by the never-ending hurricane.<br/>
Then went those people and Pokémon who were inside, even those in shelters. The globe-spanning storm seemed to target them, lightning striking, winds blowing, Kyogre itself attacking the most resilient.<br/>
They prayed to the other Legendary Pokémon for assistance, but Kyogre had become unstoppable, ending them too with the aid of the storm that grew only worse as time passed.<br/>
Last to go were the underwater-dwellers and the mountain Pokémon, as the storms became too much even for them, the lightning obliterating hundreds of water-types at a time, the strong currents murdering the rest against the rocks, and the mountain Pokémon were swept to their doom by the winds.</p><p>Finally only Kyogre remained, but its power was exhausted at last. It dove beneath the surface and slept, sealed away once again. The waters slowly receded, leaving no trace of past people or Pokémon on that world. Yet it was begun again by Arceus, starting the cycle anew. Many hundreds of thousands of years later, Kyogre was awakened again, and a scream suddenly cut off sounded from a deep cave as a former villain listened in horror to the sound that heralded another end and beginning.</p>
<h5>The world was indeed started over and born anew, but not in the way Archie hoped.</h5>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>